The Hold Up/Transcript
'' Episode 6: The Hold Up'' (Mich, Michael, California, Takato, and C.J. exit Sweet's house.) Michael: So what if you hate the idea of the Sirens forced into helping us out?! Mich: That's not what I'm saying!! Michael: THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!!! Mich: ...... I'M HUNGRY!!! HA!! (Everyone seems confused.) Michael: Really? All that yelling just to say that you want food. Mich: Eeyup. California: You've been hanging around Big Macintosh? Mich: From time to time. Michael: Alright. Since you put it that way, where are we going? Mich: Little Jacob's favorite; Cluckin' Bell! California: You guys have fun. Michael: Aw, c'mon, Cali! You're not coming?! California: I have to pick up a friend from LSIA. Mich: That's today? California: Yup. (California gets into Sweet's car and leaves.) Mich: C.J., you driving? C.J: Sure, man. (The four get into Michael's car and drive to Cluckin' Bell Drive Thru.) Cashier: (On speaker) May I take your order, please? Mich: Carl, what do want? You gotta eat to keep your strength up. Carl: I'll take a number 9 with a large soda. Michael: I'll take a water. Takato: Number 9 for Guilmon. Soda for me. Mich: I'll take and Number 7 with cheese, extra dip, and a large soda. Michael:' '''He likes to eat out I take it. '''Mich:' Yeah sure. (Gives the cashier money and gets the food from the window.) Let's eat. (Everyone gets their ordered items.) Michael: So, who was California talking about back there? Mich: His friend? Ryuko Matoi. Michael: Matoi. As in Isshin Matoi? Mich: To be truthful, that's just an alias or false name. Michael: Wait. What? Mich: Later on. Right now, I'm hungry. (Starts eating) Oh god. Could you imagine what would happen if Father sees eating this stuff? Takato: We'd easily take him on, won't we?! Guilmon: Yeah! Mich: Then you better have great timing with the Biomerging, man. So don't get clingy Takato: Okay then. Michael: Your dad? Mich: No. No. His real name is Benedict Uno Jr. You heard of Grandfather, right? Michael: Oh yeah! Sergeant Woods told me about that prick. Mich: Yup. C.J: '''Shit, I wouldn't wanna mess with you, Dog. (The car makes its way back to C.J.'s place. Once there, the gang gets out and sees California and Ryuko.) '''Mich: Ryuko. Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Michigan, California's Freelancer teammate. This here is Michael, C.J., and Takato. Ryuko: Yeah. You too. Mich: So, you need one of us to show you around Los Santos? Ryuko: I'm good. (Everyone goes in, but Mich is met by another guy.) Francis: Agent Michigan. Mich: Oh. Good evening, Officer McReary. What are you doing in LS? You're LC. Francis: I also do stuff for the DWPD. Mich: Digital World Cop, huh? What is it? Francis: Those Sirens, apparently the Russian mob found them before Gideon could continue his watch on them. Mich: So do we strike? Francis: Are you out of you damn mind? No! Not yet! And I'm sure Ms. Matoi there doesn't know the news yet. I need you to get the Sirens out of Los Santos. Mich: To where? Like.... San Fierro? Francis: Sure. Just as long as Ray Bulgarin and Dimitri Rascalov don't find them. Mich: What about him? Officer Tenpenny? Francis: You don't have to worry about him as long I'm here. Mich: Okay. (Sometime later back at the Garment Factory.) Lester: So, going to San Fierro? It'll be difficult, but I believe in you guys. But first, we need to do something. Mich: What is it? Lester: Princess Luna found out about a certain corruption inside Charon Industries, a huge umbrella company that builds weapons and tech, as well as cryo. You guys fucked around with them during your years at Project Freelancer. Mich: Wait. The Insurrection? Lester: No, you dumbass, there was no Insurrection during that time! Those were just soldiers hired to act a security force for Charon. Which to be fair is NOT legal in any way. So Princess Luna and President Caldwell wants us to strike there. It's right here in LS, so you won't have to reach out to many others on the outside. Mich: I don't really heist that much. I wasn't there when they took the Sarcophagus. Lester: Well, this time, you'll be doing something. C'mon, let's go scope this place out. It's inside the Arcadius Business Center. (Mich and Lester go to the Arcadius Center.) Lester: Alright, there's tight security there. You'll need someone to hack the systems. There's also some ARGUS Mercs in there. Those guys aren't too smart, so we can just take them out point blank. However, they have sensors. So if you don't police presence, I suggest you use knockout gas on them. Charon has some money they got from manufacturing weaponry on the planet Chorus from its resources. They plan to wipe out EVERYONE on the planet. That's why we're doing this. Okay, we've seen what we're gonna see, let's head back to the Garment Factory to make our plans. (The two return to the Garment Factory where they are met by Adagio.) Adagio: Hello. Lester: Evening, Adagio. (Mich just leaves Adagio hanging.) Adagio: Alright, then. (Michael is seen setting up the board.) Michael: Hey, Lester. I told Packie that he's in. He's bringing his brother, Derrick. Eddie is sourcing the bikes and Paige will be hacking. Lester: Good. Mich, get a hold of Ryuko Matoi. Mich: She just arrived in LS. I don't think she did anything like this. Ever. Michael: She'll be fine. Give her a call and I'll explain it. (Mich calls Ryuko.) Ryuko: Agent Michigan? What is it? Mich: Hey, we're gonna be doing a mission soon. We need to set it up first. And we're gonna need you to help out. If you have trouble, Michael and California will walk you through it. Ryuko: Well, alright I guess. Mich: Good. Thanks. (To Lester) All set. Lester: Yeah. Good. (To the planning board.) Okay, here's what we have: We can go in Loud or we can go in Smart. Going in loud, we disable security and bust through the front door. We'll need automatic weapons to hold off both the ARGUS Mercs and the cops. We bust into the top room where Charon is keeping their treasury. We take the money and make our way down into the Del Perro Freeway. Smart, we disable security while we pump knockout gas into the ventilation systems. The take and getaway works both ways. So how do you want to go about this. Mich: We go in loud. Lester: Well, looks like that Freelancer mojo hasn't died out after all. Well, when it looks like a go, I'll call you. Mich: Alright, thanks. (Mich leaves and goes back to C.J's place where he's met by Ryuko.) Ryuko: Charon Industries? Those guys messed around with California and his squad once! Mich: Are they the reason he went... no it wasn't. They weren't there when he went M.I.A. Ryuko: I need to go help him out with thee set up. Mich: Be careful, Ryuko! (Ryuko leaves. Lamar Davis and Stretch arrives.) Lamar: This boy? He's cool. He a hard muthafucka. Stretch: I hear that. Lamar: (To Mich) Hey, Homie! Look who just got the fuck out, man?! Stri-zetch! Mich: Hey. Been a while, Stretch. Stretch: M, my Homie! Just got out, the man they couldn't is back! Still doin' that Freelancer shit? Mich: Not anymore. That shit's over. Been spending the last year in cryosleep. Stretch: So I hear. You up for some shit, man. Mich: Naw, I already did enough work for one day. Maybe sometime soon. Stretch: Alright. Hit me up, man. (Lamar and Stretch leave. Jun arrives.) Jun: Who was that? Mich: Lamar Davis, good friend of mine. And the guy in the white t-shirt and black and green hat is someone called Stretch. Stretch was a contact of mine back during my Freelancer years. Monroe: There's something about that man I don't like. Mich: You always think that, Monroe. I'm going to bed. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline